Surprising Kiss
by erickp101
Summary: Nick and Jeff playing Wii, too much excitment leads falling over which then leads to kissing. a bit of angst. story is better than summary. I LOVE NIFF NIFF NIFF.


**A/N:hey everyone, this is my first niff story and i will make heaps more because the 2 guys are so good together for some reason. Also if the story seems a bit rushed it is. I stayed up till 3am finishing the story because i love these 2 together so much.**

**disclaimer: don't own glee, niff, jeff, nick and all that other shit.**

Surprising Kiss

For the third day in a row Nick and Jeff were playing mario cart on wii in their dorms, covered in the junk food they were eating and smelling horribly were wearing casual clothes for the first the were at dalton besides the presentation day, because It was a 4 day weekend . There was some teacher strike that was happening and some of the students just stayed at the school for the whole stirke. Most of the warblers went to their homes but Nick and Jeff just stayed because they had nothing happening at their homes.

Nick and Jeff have been best friends since freshman year. It was the same year they were put in the same dorm and the same year the started Dalton. The 2 boys were inseparable. They did everything together like going with each others family vacations, out for coffee, out to watch movies. Jeff came out gay to Nick in the middle of Sophmore year and was out to every body else at the end of that year. At the start of the next year Nick came out to Jeff as bisexual. Until the next year, he told every body else. The 2 told each other every thing, even about peubic hairs and how hot dudes were. But as the time together went on, Jeff started to feel funny about how he thought of Nick. When ever he saw Nick take his top off and get changed after PE, it got him excited. When ever he saw those beautiful hazel eyes of Nick, he couldn't stop smiling. Jeff didn't know what those feelings were. Nick started to feel a little different about the way he thought about Jeff too in junior year. Those sleep overs that usually had always made nick smile, just knowing he was gonna be with jeff. When ever it was time to sleep Nick enjoyed that he most because they always shared the bed and snuggled close to each other.

Nick always chose to be Luigi and Jeff chose Mario. They both were going crazy when the were right next to each other in the game. Jeff even stood up and jumped trying to do his best in the game.

"COME ON MARIO, HURRY THE SHIT UP YOU SLOW BITCH!" screamed Jeff when he fell behind a bit in the race.

"Alight buddy!" said Nick looking shocked at what jeff said and smirking because he was in front.

Jeff made mario throw bombs and torpedos at Nick and it finally paid also change the expression on nicks face to what it was when Jeff was in front. He quickly got in front of Nick and was jumping for joy because he won the race. Nick was just shaking his head and then looked up at him. Jeff was still jumping because that was one of the wins he got out of 50 times they raced each other, and then fell over Nick. Jeffs back was on top of Nicks lap and the 2 were just looking at each others eyes with surprise. Nicks arms was around Jeffs neck and the other under his thighs. The 2 boys were in that position for about a minute until Nick smirked. It made Jeff blush and looked away. Nick broke the silence and asked Jeff something.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" He said followed by wide eyes that he made because he realised what he just said.

Jeff was frozen with wide eyes also, not knowing what to say. Nicks eyes were closed feeling embaraced about what he said.

"Umm..i don't know wha-" and before Jeff finished his sentence, 2 hands were on his cheeks and his lips connected to the others.

Jeff deepend the kiss and put a hand behind nicks head. Jeff let go and pulled back thumbling over some of the rubish .

"I.. just.. oh my god. What just happened?" Jeff said as he stood up and hit the wall with the back of his body.

"I don't know, I'm so sorry Jeff" nick said as jeff walked out the room. All that Nick did was just sit there with his head in his hands.

For the rest of the day Nick was trying to get in contact with Jeff because he didn't come back after 5 hours. He called Jeffs mobile at least 300 times and posted on Jeffs wall on facebook "where are, r you ok?". Nick was worried for the boy. He then called Jeffs house phone at 8:30 pm with Jeffs mum answering.

"Hello, Mrs Sterling?"

"Speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Oh, it's Nick."

"Oh! Nick.. how can I help you?" she asked kind of surprised by who it was.

"Is it alright if I could talk to Jeff please?" Nick asked shyly.

"Yes, of course. Hold a second. By the way nick, did something happen to him today? He came home storming to his room with out telling anyone anything." she asked worried.

"Thats why I need to talk to him, because I need to know what happened"

"Alright darling, I'll just put him on the phone. JEFF! SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" she screamed while knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked.

"Your friends Nick"

"Tell him to go away"

"Hello, nick? I'm affraid he doesn't want to talk to you." she said sadly.

"Thats alright, I'll try again later. Thank you for your time" nick said positively when actually he was killing inside.

"No worries, ok bye" she replied then hangging up.

Jeff was so scared for some reason. He really liked nick, and he REALLY liked that kiss that they had, but he wasn't sure if it was nick just being carried away or if it was the heat of the moment type of thing. He felt nothing but regret because he let that happen. There was no way that Nick, his best friend since freshman year, would like him he thought. Nick was this perfect personality, great looking, fit person and Jeff thought of himself as this skinny little boy who never gets solo's, dumb at everything, and would never get with Nick. He kept questioning himself stuff like if he was good enough for nick and why woud he kiss him. The whole situation made Jeff tear up. He didn't want to end this really great relationship he had with nick.

Nick though, felt excactly the same way. Like how stupid he was and he never shoud of let that happen. He knew it was gonna ruin everything but he loved the guy and didn't realise that his feelings were being said aloud. All Nick kept doing was calling Jeff. The thousand time he called Jeff, he finally answered.

"Hello?" Nick said trembling because the phone was answered.

"Yes nick, is there something you wanted?' Jeff asked aggresively with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I want you so badly right 's all. When something bad happened to me, you were the one that I turned to for helpand now your not here. No one else was there for me but you. We need to see each other now." The words came out so desirable, so needy. Jeff shut his eyes really hard when he heard Nick say those words. He could feel his eyes also stinging while so doing because of the tears the were about to come out.

" Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow for breakfast. We'll talk then. Bye Nick." then Jeff hung the phone up.

Nick was smiling. He wiped his face and just started thinking about Jeff again in a happy way like when they went to the mall together, with their shoulders side by side while they were walking and hearing words like 'disgusting' and 'freaks' because it looked like they were dating, but Jeff turned around and held Nicks hand then said " Yeah, we are dating. Gotta problem?" which made Nicks heart melt just thinking about the idea. Even though Jeff was just pretending on that day that they were dating, he still held nicks hand the whole time they went shopping. Just those thoughts made Nick drift away into a happy sleep that he really needed.

The next day Nick just got up, chucked some sweat pants and a white top then headed off to the coffee shop. Jeff was already there waiting for Nick, sipping out of his coffee. Jeff coudln't sleep at all the night before because he was thinking about what would happen the next moring and how would their reactions be like when they saw each other. Jeff sat at the corner of the shop where no one really notice him besides nick who came rushing in. he walked up slowly to the table with Jeff not knowing and surprised him.

"Jeff?" Nick said sounding insecure.

"Oh my god, Nick" said Jeff surprised while standing up and his face scrunching up in to a teary face.

They both just stood there until Nick made his arms wrap around Jeff as hard as he could, not caring what other people thought of what was happening. Jeff was just frozen letting Nick do that. While nick was still hugging jeff, he said something in the others ear.

"Never leave me alone please?"

The words which came out made Jeff tear up even more. He released himself from the hug and gave nick a hug that he was gonna be tight. Jeff then put his head against Nicks cheek and also said something.

"I promise I never will." said Jeff as he put his 2 hands on Nicks cheeks and with that position, Jeff move his head forward connected his lips to nicks feeling so happy and glad. The tears streaming down their faces caused a lot of comotion in the shop but they didn't care. All they cared about was each other in that moment and nothing could take that away.

" I love you nick."

"I Love you too Jeff"


End file.
